conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Guide to the Spanish Islands
The Guide to the Spanish Islands is a governmentally released booklet explaining several aspects of the Spanish Islands. This is a travel guide, it includes several what-and-what-not to see places in the country, among other pages explaining the people of the Spanish Islands. Booklet released in English. Transportation Plane There are two international hubs in the Spanish Islands. One in the capital city, Ciudad Costera, and one in Centro de la Ciudad de. Spanillair flies to and from over 200 countries worldwide, including the United States, and the United Kingdom. You will be able find transportation easily at both airports to take you anywhere you wish. The best way to view the Spanish Islands is of course from above, the country is filled with air-tours you can take to see the beauty that is the Spanish Islands. Sea Getting in by cruise liner is also one of the most popular means to get in and out of the country, and is the most widely used to travel around in the country to see the sights. At all major ports, you will find touring liners which will travel up and down the canals and rivers to show you the beauty of the country. Car Renting a car in the Spanish Islands is one of the most common and simplest things there is to do. At every major airport, international or national, has a compulsory rent-a-car service, most commonly, Spanillian Car Rentals, which is the biggest rent-a-car company in the country. Going by car, you can see every aspect and part of the island chain. Worrying about island to island travel? No problem, the Spanish Islands have several cheap ferries which can take cars and their owners from island to island to island. Worrying about local gas prices? No problem, most rent-a-car facilities have hybrids which run on solar power! Bus Train What are the Spanish Islands History The Spanish Islands is the common term for the south-western Caribbean nation. This term can also just refer to the islands themselves (land), and not the nation (country). The Spanish Islands were founded on October 15, 1492, by well-known explorer, Christoper Columbus, and remained a Spanish colony until 1870. In 1868, Castañon Estranda founded the country's revolution, and fought the Spaniards until 1870, when they finally lost interest in the islands. Today this kingdom is an agricultural powerhouse and a favorite for many tourists worldwide! Geography The Spanish Islands lay south-west of Cuba, and north-west of South America. The country is made up of five islands. These islands are: *Gran Isla Española: Gran Isla Española is the main island of the Spanish Island, and also the largest. It is the center most island in the country. This island hosts the Grandes Montañas Estranda mountains. The capital city of the Spanish Islands, Ciudad Costera, is also located here, on the southern part of the island. The island has the biggest number of farms in the entire nation. *El norte de la isla de: El norte de la isla de is the northernmost island of the Spanish Islands, it is also the smallest. The provincial capital is Ciudad junio. The island houses the county's only space-port, which is still under construction. Here is where Christopher Columbus first arrived when he discovered the islands. *Isla de la República: Isla de la República is the name of the north-eastern island of the Spanish Islands. This is the second largest island in the entire country. The provincial capital, Centro de la Ciudad de, is the country's largest and most populace city. Some of the first defensive forts were constructed on this island. *El sur de la isla de: El sur de la isla de is the name of the southernmost island of the Spanish Islands. The island does not have any mountains or high-elevation, only small hills. The island is also home to the nation's wine industry. The provincial capital is a small town called Ville del Reino. *Occident al de la tierra: Occident al de la tierra is the north-western island of the Spanish Islands. It is the only island that is uninhabited by civilians. The military's main base is located here. There is no provincial capital, because the base acts as the islands center hub. The Spanish Islands also enjoy a tropical climate. Culture The culture of the Spanish Islands is a complex mixture of different, often contrasting, factors and influences. The Spanish Islands are one of the meeting points of European, African and continental North American cultures; little of the original Amerindian culture survives. Since 1870, the Spanillian Revolution has also greatly affected the culture, down to the most basic aspects of daily life. Much of Spaillian culture, especially Spanillian music, is instantly recognized throughout the world. However, Spanillian music comes very close to Cuban music. Speak and Manners Most of the Spanillians can speak basic English, however, Spanillian and Spanish are the most-used languages. There are several interpreter agencies located in every city in the Spanish Islands, who, for a price, would gladly accompany you on your journey, and help you to understand the native tongue. One of the basic rules to remember, is, when speaking to an elder in the country, speak more formally than you used to, to show a sign of respect. Also, if you happen to get in trouble with authority or government, do not resist them, just calmly tell them you want to contact your embassy. All government and authority figures are required to speak fluent English. Religion These are the country's current religious percentages: 85% Protestant 10% Atheist 3% Catholic 2% Other Like in any other country, religions vary very broadly. Just respect everyone else's religions and you will be fine. There are several churches in the Spanish Islands which tourists love to visit. Ask around, you will be directed in the right direction. Accommodation In every village, town, and city you will find good accommodation. Because the Spanish Islands is a favorite for many tourists, we feature some of the most luxurious hotels in the Caribbean, which includes a Hilton hotel in the city of Ciudad Costera. Once you land at any major airport, you will most likely receive dozens of pamphlets advertising accommodation, don't hesitate to call one of them up.59 What to do? Beach Well, if you came to the Spanish Islands and did NOT go to the beach, then you have no idea how to have vacation. Every one of our islands has at least one beach where you can tan, swim, or even just relax. Many of our hotels have easy beach access which allows you to just slip of your shoes in your room, grab a towel, and go swim. The country has an experienced lifeguard organization watching over you and your children as you enjoy the Caribbean. Shop The Spanish Islands is not Paris, so don't expect it, however! The Spanish Islands is one of the Caribbean's main shopping countries! We feature huge malls in every city, and small primitive markets where you can buy interesting artifacts ect. which you can take home with you, and remember your best vacation ever! Tour Like stated at the traveling section, you will see the country's best sides if you go on bus-, boat-, or even plane tours around the country! A large part of the country's economy relies on tourists, and that is why we encourage you to call one of our hundreds of touring offices. Much more The Spanish Islands is littered with thousands of opportunities! Don't let them go by! You can go scuba diving, relax in a day-spa, or even go target shooting, the choice is yours! We offer some of the best restaurants in the world with legendary chefs and caterers to serve your needs. Trouble? No matter what you do, somewhere, sometime, you might just end up in the wrong place at the wrong times, and maybe, at the right place, at the wrong time. Please read through the following tips: Contacting an embassy In trouble with the government? Had your passport stolen? Well, if you live near a city, you can easily contact you consulate there, and they will help you out. Or even better, if you are near the capital city, you can go to your embassy. Calling the police Calling the police is one of the simplest things you can do, just dial (describes number) to get a unit dispatched to your location, or, locate one of our hundreds of thousands of "emergency buttons" which are placed at random locations for you to press. Thereafter a camera focuses on the button (if they are vandals, we don't get dispatched for no reason), and then alerts the nearest police station to dispatch someone. Calling the emergency services Injured? Need immediate help? Just call (describes number) and an ambulance/firetruck will get there as soon as possible. All of our cities have at least one hospital which can cater for all injuries, including brain trauma or gunshot wounds. Our fire department is among the best in South America. Contacting The simplest way is of course your cellular phone, but if you don't have one: Pay-phone In at least every town is a pay-phone, the cheapest way of communication next to speaking. Just go to one, throw in the amount of pesos asked for, dial the number, and talk away. Internet What? Did you think we don't have internet? Of course we do! Located in every major city is at least one internet-cafe which you can use to check to send emails, or even catch up with the latest international news. Many hotels include WiFi connections which you can use for your personal computer. See Also *Spanish Islands Category:Spanish Islands